The Darkness Returns
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: Years after a fight splits them up, Kari calls the Digidestined together again. Upon returning to the Digiworld for the first time in years, they find things have changed: evil is back, and they must band together and defeat it once and for all.R


The Darkness Returns  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, Fox, etc.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Why am I back here?' I thought as I looked around the school computer lab. 'What will I say to them? What will I say to Kari, has Davis finally won?' We had an understanding, Kari and I.  
  
Matt was the first to arrive, my older brother. He's always been there. Will he be here for me now, or will we be pitched against each other?   
  
We stood there not talking. Matt ran a hand through his wild blond hair. "So?" he said. "Did Kari say why she wants us all here?"  
  
"No," I answered, "she just told me to be here. We defeated MaloMyotismon four years ago today."  
  
"Hello!" called a voice.   
  
"In here," called Matt.  
  
It was Sora. Matt shuffled his feet and she looked at him, walked past, and hugged me. "Hi, T.K.," she whispered, "why are we here?"  
  
"I don't know," I said, looking over her shoulder at Matt, at his scowling face. Things hadn't worked out, or fell apart after the fight. I stepped back, I don't even remember what it was about. We, some of us, wanted to block the digital world so that the two worlds would stay safe. Everyone has a digital partner. I've got Patamon, Sora's got Biyomon, and Matt's got Gabumon. It was decided, or told, by Kari to leave them home. In the end we did block the digital world. I didn't want this to happen, and when it did, we all went away with some unresolved anger towards each other.  
  
I was glad when Yolei and Ken arrived, at least they weren't affected: they were still together. During the fight, certain secrets came out, like Joe's feelings for Sora and Sora's for Tai.  
  
We stood there in silence, each of us afraid to speak, afraid of what we might say.  
  
The next to arrive was Mimi. "Hi, Yolei, Ken," she said, typical Mimi. "Sora," she said dryly.  
  
"Hey, Mimi," said both Matt and I.   
  
"Hey, guys!" she bubbled. "So, like, why are we here?"  
  
A chorus of 'I don't know's' rang through the room.  
  
Again no one spoke. Mimi and Sora weren't talking, Sora and Matt weren't, Matt and Tai, Mimi and Joe, Davis and I . . .  
  
It had to end.  
  
Tai came next, then Joe, Izzy, Cody, and Davis. We were only waiting on Kari.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked. "She's usually on time."  
  
"Yeah, even Davis is here before her!" laughed Ken.  
  
"Hey," said Davis, "I'm not always late!"  
  
This caused us all to bust with laughter. Things looked almost back to normal.  
  
Kari arrived now, like she had been waiting for the tension to lift.  
  
"Kari!" I said, running to her. On impulse I scooped her up into a hug and spun her around.   
  
"T.K." she laughed, "put me down." I placed her safely on the floor.  
  
"So, sis," said Tai, "why are we all here? Today."  
  
"I've sat by for the last three years, three anniversaries. We saved the world four years ago today. It's time we resolved this."  
  
Her little speech didn't go down well. No one wanted to be the one to apologize first. "Quiet!" yelled Matt. "She's right, we should solve this." And he folded his arms.  
  
"This isn't even about blocking the digital world anymore," declared Cody. "Sora, you like Matt, he likes you, you both trust Tai. So what's the problem?"  
  
"When you put it that way," Sora looked at Matt. "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah," he said, and they left the room.  
  
"Now," Yolei spoke up, "what about you two?" She looked at Mimi and Joe.  
  
"There is no us," said Mimi.  
  
"Joe liked Sora and you, Mimi, but Sora loves Matt. Joe, don't you want to be with Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yes," she answered quietly.  
  
Joe motioned to the door, Mimi nodding, and walked outside.  
  
"Our work is done," announced Yolei, and her and Ken left.  
  
As for Cody, Izzy, Tai, and Davis, they looked at one another and silently left. All except Davis. "Come on!" said Tai.  
  
"What!" he said as Tai dragged him out. Tai popped his head back in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"So . . ." I said, walking towards Kari and taking her hands in mine.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Our understanding was back, had it ever really left?  
  
I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She hugged me and then whispered: "Let's go to the digital world."  
  
"Sure, but e-mail everyone else."  
  
In about ten everyone was back. Yolei worked her magic and got the port open. "Perfecto!" she cried, while in the back Izzy said "Prodigious!"  
  
"Let's do this," Kari said, "Digi-port open!"  
  
The digital world had changed, a lot. Oikawa had used himself to restore it, but . . .   
  
"I have a theory," said Izzy.  
  
"Well, let's hear it!" cried an exasperated Joe.  
  
"Well, with no one travelling to and from the Digi-world, no digital energy was created. The Digi-world, much like our world, needs things to grow."  
  
"So what you're saying is that the Digi-world needs digital energy to live, like fertilizer, and no new energy has been created." supplied Yolei.  
  
"Exactly! The digital world has no food!"  
  
"Okay, but there must be something else, something feeding off the energy. We only shut down the gate a while ago. Would it take effect so quickly?" I asked.  
  
Just then our digimon came running down the embankment. We don't even know how they got here. Augumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Wormmon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon. We're not even sure how they got to the digi-world, but they knew something was wrong.  
  
"T.K.," called Patamon.  
  
"What is it, Patamon?" I asked. Just then Kari screamed. "What is it, Kari?" I asked, running to her side and kneeling beside her.  
  
"The darkness, the darkness. Make it go away," she screamed. I kept forgetting that Kari had the crest of Light, darkness affected her the most, if not the worst.   
  
"Kari! Kari! Snap out of it!" yelled Yolei, and it worked.  
  
"Thanks Yolei, I needed that," Kari said. At that moment Ken's D3 went off.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know," answered Ken. We all crowded around to see, on the screen we saw the little blips that were us and one off in the direction where Spiral Mountain once stood.  
  
"I think we should find out what it is," said Kari.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Um, uh," she nodded.  
  
"Let's go then," said Matt, running ahead.  
  
With Ken leading the way, we followed his digivice until we came to the area. There was nothing, or no one, around. It was darker here, like we had passed through a dark curtain. The land was barren and the air was so cold.  
  
"Welcome," a voice boomed.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Davis, running towards the voice.  
  
"I," it said regally, "am Diveramon. I was created by your," he looked at Ken," control spires."   
  
"But how?" asked Ken, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"When you destroyed the spires, since they weren't part of this world naturally, their data couldn't be configured into me. I am not a 'spire' digimon, I am just like your Digimon, I am real." Diveramon ended there, as if to say "Can you really destroy a living, breathing creature?"  
  
"What have you done to the digital world?" asked Sora.  
  
"Considering that I am not a 'normal' digimon, I feed on digital energy."  
  
"So," Izzy interrupted, "we can safely assume that, since no digital data was created, that he is feeding off the digital world itself."  
  
"That is correct, my young scholar," said Diveramon, "but I'm afraid I must destroy you and take your Digimon's data."  
  
"Never!" I yelled, stepping in front of Patamon.  
  
"Yes! Wild thunder!" A large black thunderclap shot in front of   
me.  
  
"No," I heard someone scream, and saw Matt run in front of me.  
  
I watched in horror as the Wild Thunder attack hit Matt. He flew backwards into me and we both fell to the grond.  
  
"Matt!" I yelled.  
  
"Matt! Oh no, Matt!" yelled Sora, falling to his side, "Please, no!"  
  
I got to my feet, glaring at Diveramon, and said "Prepare for a world of hurt!"   
  
"Wait," said Izzy. "If we destroy him his data will just do what it did before, collect together and create something even more evil.""Well maybe," said Joe, "we can use our digivices to . . . contain it somehow."  
  
"It's worth a try," said Ken.  
  
"Everybody digivolve," said Mimi.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to . . ."  
  
"Angemon" "Garurumon" "Ikkakumon" "Angemon" "Togemon" "Birdramon" "Graymon" "Kabuterimon" "ExVeemon" "Aquillamon" "Ankylomon" "Stingmon"  
  
"Attack!" we all yelled.  
  
All of our attacks fused together in a great white light, causing terrible damage to Diveramon, it looked like he might be destroyed.   
  
"You . . . can . . . d . . . destroy . . . me!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh yes we can," said Joe. We all put up our digivices; nothing happened.  
  
"We need Matt!" cried Sora. Suddenly Matt's eyes shot open, they were odd, glassy, and dazed.  
  
I watched my brother walk past me, I heard him mumble "Master Diveramon!"   
  
"Yes . . . my . . . minion . . . come . . . to . . . me, your . . . energy . . . is mine!" it said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Garurumon said, jumping in front of Matt. "Howling Blaster!"   
  
This last attack destroyed the evil being and Matt snapped out of it. "What?" said a bewildered Matt.  
  
"Your digivice," yelled Tai as the rest of us held ours up to the rising data.  
  
Light shot everywhere, containing the data into a black ball; light slowly corrupted it and the new data exploded in a flash of green.   
  
It didn't hurt us, or our digimon, it swept passed us, slowly restoring the digital world.  
  
"Our work here is done," said Kari.  
  
We decided to keep the digital world "open", so that something like this wouldn't happen again. We all agreed that it was the right thing to do. Matt still doesn't know what happened to him and we decided not to tell him, even Sora won't. Finally, Kari told me that the darkness is gone. It will never harm us again. 


End file.
